dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Face the Face
| Creators = James Robinson; Don Kramer; Leonard Kirk | First = Detective Comics #817 | Last = Batman #654 | Quotation = I've been playing. I could have shot you... two in the face. But I want you to live. I want you to see what you've helped create this time around. I want you to feel every death I cause... knowing that you helped to cause it by helping to recreate me. | Speaker = Harvey Dent | QuoteSource = Batman Vol 1 654 | HistoryText = Face the Face is a Batman storyline written by James Robinson and illustrated by Don Kramer. It's published as part of the One Year Later event, taking place directly after Infinite Crisis and the missing year. This is a crossover between Batman and Detective Comics, following the conclusions to Judd Winick's Under the Hood and Shane McCarthy's Victims. It leads into Grant Morrison's Batman and Son and Paul Dini's Detective. Synopsis Harvey Dent takes down KGBeast as Gotham's protector in Batman's absence, and the next day KGBeast is found shot twice in the head. Batman and Robin return after a year and Jim Gordon shines the Bat-Signal again with Jamie Harper, before they go off to fight Poison Ivy. Jack Ryder announces Batman's return on TV as they fight the newly more powerful Ivy, and she's defeated by Robin. Harvey Bullock finds another villain murdered as Magpie turns up shot twice in the head. Dent observes Batman and Robin working as a team better than they ever have before while they take down the Mad Hatter. The mysterious killer murders the Ventriloquist next, and Batman realizes the gun he's using belongs to Two-Face. To stop his investigations from ending at dawn, Batman hires Jason Bard to become his daylight representative. They find the murder weapon with Dent's prints and discover that the dead villains were all enforcers for the Penguin, who Dent had a secret meeting with. Robin takes down the new Killer Moth while Batman talks to Dent about the evidence, leading Dent to become outraged and blow up his own penthouse. Traveling through the sewers, they take down Killer Croc and find the corpse of Orca killed in the same manner as the others. Bard questions Orca's husband Terry, but Terry is murdered when the killer attacks both of them and reveals himself as the new Tally Man. Dent slips into mental illness again with Batman accusing him, and eventually destroys half his own face with acid to become Two-Face again. Batman and Robin easily take down Scarecrow then show Gordon evidence proving Dent's innocence, although they realize they're too late when Two-Face appears on TV. Bard defeats Tally Man in combat, then calls Batman to let him know the real killer is caught. Two-Face gets Batman's attention by threatening to blow up a zoo, and escapes after telling Batman that he's responsible for all of the murders Two-Face commits. Later Batman confronts the real mastermind Great White Shark in Arkham Asylum, who has become Gotham's new kingpin and was murdering his own enemies using the Tally Man although this cannot be proven. Back in the Batcave, Bruce tells the recently orphaned Tim that he'd like to adopt him as his son and Tim hugs him before tearfully accepting. | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Issues = * * * * * * * * | Notes = * This storyline begins with Harvey Dent leading a sane life with his face repaired, no longer acting as Two-Face. He has been cured of his physical deformity and mental illness since the events of Hush. | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = | Links = }}